wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Urywek z diaryusza Aleksandra Dominika Hrabiego z Tarnowa i z Czoboru/ Urywek z diariusza… Rok 1692.
3. Martii. Królewicz Igo Mość przeieźdźał nocą przez Krasnobród do Lwowa, przysłał pazia po konie, którego odprowadzali do Szczebrzeszyna. 8. IMP. Starosta Nowogrodzki przyiechał. 9. P. Starosta wziął kartę od Jey Mci Dobrodzieyki na 1500 fl. na Miody od Żydów Brodzkich y kwitował IM. Dobrodzieykę. Odebrał y Obraz Ułanowski NPanny. 13. Pisałem do Xcia IMKardynała ratione Kanonii Warmińskiey. Odebrałem list przez Maiewskiego od IMP. Kanclerza Kor. X. Jerzy Dönhoff, biskup przemyski, następnie krakowski, kanclerz w. kor. 1688-1702. ze Lwowa y przez pocztę z Lublina list od IMP. Sarbiewskiey Woiewodzianki Mazowieckiey Brygidki, która mi przysyła paciorki balsamowe, szkaplerz y Dyscyplinę. 17 Mai. IMX. Marcin Załuski Kanonik Krakowski wyiechał z Seminarium e Compania nostra. 21. Wilkoszewskiemu sprawiłem atłasowy żupan, sobie sutannę atłasową. 28. IMP. lózef Hrabia Synowiec Józef Gratus Tarnowski, pan na Podleszanach i Rafałowicach, syn Aleksandra, kasztelana zawichostskiego, – ożenionym był z Katarzyną Popielówną, miecznikówną żydaczowską. Umarł w r. 1730. Był przedostatnim z linii podleszańskiej, idącej od Stanisława, na Rzemieniu i Żochowie, kasztelana sandeckiego. moy był u mnie y podpisał in favorem mei Blankiet na Kanonią Tarnowską pierwszego wakansu y pieczęć swoią przycisnął. 2. Junii. Powrócił z Krakowa P. Zińkiewicz z Wilkoszewskim, przywieźli od IMP. Starosty Brzeźnickiego list recognitionis Do sprawy wykupu pereł Wojewodziny Płockiej zachował się list następujący Stanisława Mieleckiego, starosty brzeźnickiego, d. 30. maja 1692 r. pisany do Aleksandra Dominika: „Wielmożny Xięże Kanoniku Gnieźnieński, Mnie Wielce Mci Panie y Bracie! Z tey która przy mnie ex nexu sanguinis manet Inclinatiey y obserwancyi Domu zacnego WMMPana, przypomniałem IMX. Suchodolskiemu, aby spytał się czy powierzone u mnie przez nieboszczkę IMP. Wojewodzinę Płocką w pewney summie perły WMMPanu placet eliberare, gdyż ia nie jestem od tego, gdyż rzeczy te in confidentia pisząc w Żydowskim dotąd są ręku, ledwiem ich do obaczenia sługi WMMPana, na kilka godzin, dawszy inny zastaw, miał powierzone. Że to iednak bez WMMPana presencyi w Krakowie być nic może, bo takich rzeczy trudno w obce powierzać ręce, życzyłbym abyś WMMPan sam ziechać zechciał, dla dostatecznieyszey de securitate ze mną Conferentiey. Przy oddaniu należytey moiey obserwaneyi itd.” pereł zastawionych w 1600 fl. Ciotki moiey IMP. Woiewodziny Płockiey, których sznurów iest 17 y to wydać obiecuie y każę przyiechać po nie. Także przywiózł P. Zińkiewicz pierścień, sprzączki, Portugał y szpalery. 3. Pisałem do Xcia Igo Mci Kardynała y odesłałem reformacyę nieboszczyka IMP. Andrzeia Firleia Dziada mego y Dożywocie Iey Mci P. Dobrodzieyki, co do Gniezna należeć ma, przez P. Konarskiego. 5. Stanęliśmy w Krakowie w Pałacu Xiążęcia Igo Mci Kardynała. '' E stato apresso di ma il Sgr. Prażmowski colla musica. '' 6. Byłem na obiedzie u IMP. Kuchmistrza Kor. Zygmunt Franciszek Gałecki, późniejszy szwagier Alexandra Dominika. '' Ho preso dal Gładyszewicz la bombaccia nera per robba di camera. '' 7. Byłem w Processiey z IMX. Biskupem Krakowskim. X. Jan Małachowski, biskup krakowski 1679-1699. Dałem w zastaw moich długów Gładyszewiczowi pierścień szafirowy i dwie pary dyiamentowych sprzączek. Winienem iemu za różne Materye y inne rzeczy według regestru iego z podpisem y pieczęcią 1855 tynfów – dawnego długu należy się tynfów 3256 y gr. dwadzieścia, na co mu się Obligacya dała, w szelągach zaś zł. 587. Nie sprawiło się nic u IMP. Starosty Brzeźnickiego. 8. '' Ho ricevuto le perle dal Sgr. Starosta del impegno, ho pagato 2300 fiorini e quietato. '' 9. Byłem na obiedzie u IMX. Biskupa Krakowskiego. Szpinę złocistą z 50 dyiamentami wykupiłem od Tomaszkiewicza, za robotę fl. 130. Sprawiłem sobie sukienny zielony żupan z wołoska haftowany, z złocistymi guzami y ferezyą karmazynową, kołpak axamitny soboli. P. Malinowskiemu adamaszku y atłasu na żupan, P. Iankowskiemu atłasowy czarny żupan sprawiło się, forysiowi na kontusz suknie dały się, Szymańskiemu y Lipińskiemu dałem szable tureckie podróżne. 19. Iulii. IMP. Marchocki Miecznik Sochaczewski darował mi parę krucic perłową macicą y srebrem sadzonych. Eadem. Odebrałem z Gdańska cynę y Xiąg 6. to iest Concordantiam Bibliorum in fol Exortationum Domesticarum in 4-to y Piarum Meditationum Buseusza in 8-vo. 21. IMP. Podkomorzyna Sandomierska zaleciła mi Dębińskiego chłopca Skrybenta do usług. 24. W Nowem Mieście zapisałem Obligationem dziesiątka tysięcy odebranych na Skrzyszów od IMX. Lubienieckiego. 25. Kontrakt IMX Lubienieckiemu dany, podpis na 7000 m. ad praesens odebranych, a za 3000 m. do dwóch niedziel bez Prowizyi żadney. W szelągach odebrałem 1900 fl. w tynfach y w Orlankach 2200, reszta w Talarach bitych. 29. Theatrum Historicum, Xiążkę zakazaną Lutherską, przy P. Malinowskim spaliłem. 5. Augusti. Byłem na noc u Iey Mci P. Hrabiny Bratowey moiey w Podleszanach. Antonina z Przerębskich Tarnowska, podczaszanka mielnicka, żona Jana Alexandra, kasztelana zawichostskiego, starosty żarnowieckiego. Straciwszy ją po kilkuletniem pożyciu przywdział Kasztelan suknię duchowną w r. 1699 i zmarł już w r. 1703. 7. Byłem na obiedzie u P. Dulębskiego w Rędzianowicach, gdzie pieskam zdobył legawego. Na noc zbiegłem do Zborowa. 9. Wyiechałem ze Zborowa, nocowałem w Osieku. 10. Stanąłem w Dzikowie. 11. Posłałem krogulca IMP. Michałowi Bratu memu y 2 charty. 4. Septembris. Wilkoszewski wziął na drugi rok suchedni zł. 12. Francuz pierwszych suchedni zł. 20. Niemiec zł. 10 Marcin zł. 6. Myszka zł. 5. Sobek zł. 5. 7. Wyiechałem do Łaszczowa do IMP. Starościny Grabowieckiey. 8. Powróciłem z Łaszczowa. 10. Spowiadałem się w Łabuniach. '' Domine in Te speravi, non confundar in aeternum. '' 2. Octobris. Wyiechałem z Dzikowa. 5. Zastałem w Krasnobrodzie chorą bardzo Iey Mość Dobrodzieykę. Ostatnia quadra naygorsza była dla Ieymości. 6. Testament zapieczętowany oddała Ieymość Dobrodzieyka IMX. Biernackiemu kapelanowi. 8. Królewicz Iegomość z P. Zaniewskim nocowali w Krasnobrodzie. Otrzymałem od Królewicza list do Królowey Iey Mci deprecando że P. Starosta bez woli Królowey y licencyi P. Bratowę poiął. Mowa tu o ślubie Jana Stanisława, starosty siennickiego, starszego brata Aleksandra Dominika, z Teresą z Mirowa margrabianką Myszkowską, kasztelanką bełską, ordynatówną pińczowską. Akt intercyzy ślubnej podpisał brat jej, margrabia Józef Władysław (późniejszy kasztelan sandomirski) jako „naturalny Opiekun" d. 19. października 1692 r. na zamku pińczowskim, obowiązując się wypłacić na dzień Trzęch Króli 1695 r. z dóbr macierzystych i z dóbr ordynacyi niepodległych 50.000 zł. posagu, którą to sumę Jan Stanisław „obligował się reformować” w grodzie nowokorczyńskim na kluczu Zborowskim, po zrzeczeniu się reformacyi, dożywocia i innych praw wlewkowych przez Wojewodzinę. (Sum. Arch. Berez. 234.) 15. IMP. Drohoiowski Starosta Łukowski przeieżdżaiąc obiecał się na Przyjaciela na likwidacyą pretensyi Iey Mci P. Dobrodzieyki z P. Starostą Nowogrodzkim, po Seymikach we dwie niedziele. 17. Wesele było P. Dziusy z P. Chamcówną. 23. Brat moy P. Starosta Siennicki z Iey Mcią swoią y z IMP. Chorążyną przyjechali do Krasnobrodu. 27. Wilkoszewskiemu u P. Michała Dziusy kupiło się konia wilczatego za 130 zł. 29. P. Starosta z Ieymością swoią poiechali nawiedzić ciało stryiecznego swego P. Starosty Tyszowieckiego. Jan Aleksander z Mirowa Myszkowski, starosta tyszowiecki, wschowski i ojcowski. 30. Octobris. Iey Mość P. Dobrodzieyka puściła mi węgierskie Maiętności pod Wiedniem, S. Jur, Bixat, Sekuły, S. Janos, Bogdanocz, Manigha y Nową Wieś, to iest w każdey po części do nas należącey po nieboszczce Ciotce naszey P. Woiewodzinie Płockiey. 3. Novembris. Zastawiła Ieymość Dobrodzika u IMX. Leżeńskiego X. Leżeński, przeor OO. Dominikanów lubelskich. w Lublinie sznurów pereł Uryańskich 4. w 2000 fl. 5. Był u mnie IMX. Iedlewski na obiedzie, odesłać mu się ma Arca Noego, a on mi obiecał Xiążek kilka. 8. Przywieziono z Dzikowa Skrzynię z sukniami, szkatułę, puzdra y futro pod Regestrem. 17. Darowałem IMP. Miecznikowi Płockiemu płat axamitny złotem haftowany na kulbakę seu poduszkę. 15. Decembris. Wyprawiłem Biegańskiego z listami do P. Sarbiewskiey Woiewodzianki Mazowieckiey Zakonnicy S. Brygidy do Lublina z kartą na fl. 230 bez Prowizyi na kwartał na wykupno zegarka po nieboszczyku P. Woiewodzie Płockim od mieszczanina Lubelskiego. 28. X. Przeor Leżeński nocował u mnie w Wólce. Wygrałem w karty fl. 25. Dałem Srokowskiemu kolendy zł. 3. Kategoria:Aleksander Dominik Tarnowski Kategoria:Broszury